Omiai
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Sasuke yang baru kelas 3 SMA di tunangkan dengan Naruto yang kelas 2. Namun karena masalah dimasalalu, mereka tidak pernah bisa akur! SasuFemNaru pertama fujo! RnR please?


Yo Yo! Fujo is back!^o^

Fuuuh akhirnya bisa bikin fic lagi meski diem-diem. Gara-gara nilai yang kurang memuaskan sampe harus numpet-ngumpet gini bikinnya. Bukan salah fujo dong kalau salah hitung! Kenapa soalnya gak teriak kalau harus dikali 3 dulu angkanya baru dimasukin rumus! Mata fujo kan rabun*ditimpukin reader karena curhat gaje*

Back to topic

Fujo dateng bawa fic gaje bin aneh yang udah pasaran banget ceritanya. Jadi mohon maaf banget kalau ada cerita yang mirip. Tapi sebenernya fic ini bikinannya temen fujo ini cerpen bikinan dia, fujo Cuma bantu ngetik sama pblish aja di FFn. Jadi kalau ada kekurangan dalam fic silakeun protes sama temen fujo^^*diinjek seorang yang ngerasa*

Wokeh! Langsung aja yak!

**Dislaimer: Naruto milik Masashi fujo sama temen fujo cuma pinjem charanya aja!**

**Warning: Super OOC, AR, Gajeness, Garingness, cerita yang dipaksakan,Typo,Tidak memperhatikan EYD,Gender blending**

**SasuFemNaru**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Sasuke: 18 tahun

Naruto: 17 tahun

**-OMIAI-**

Suasana ruangan itu mendadak mata tertuju penuh pada satu arah. Pada kedua remaja yang sangat belia yang tengah berdiri kaku ditengah ruangan.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya ketika bantalan merah, tempat kedua cincin emas putih itu tergeletak manis,disodorkannya ke arahnya. Kemudian dengan perasaan enggan dia mencoba mencuri pandang kewajah manis di depannya.

'Tuhan...' ,bisik hatinya kikuk, 'kenapa hal ini harus cepat terjadi? Paling tidak, kenapa dengan bocah berisik ini? Kenapa tidak dengan ... ngg... misalnya, misalnyaaaaa... dengan Emma wotson? Atau... dengan...

Sodokan halus yang mampir di pinggangnya, ddari sang kakak Itachi membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan anehnya. Untuk kedua kalinya dia menelan kudahnya secara tak sadar. Lalu memasukkan cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari yang satunya , ke jari manis Naruto.

Tepukan yang riuh segera berkumandangdidalam ruangan itu. Lalu seperti dikomando berhenti secara serempak.

Sepi lagi.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. ' kini giliranku'. Ingin benar ia saat itu menjilat bibirnya yang kering karena grogi. Tapi ... uuf.. lipstik yang membebani bibirnya rasanya sungguh tak enak! Amit-amitlah ia kalau di suruh memakai lipstik unuk kedua kalinya! Apalagi orang brengsek di depannya ini! Ohooo _no way_ aja deh!

Huh, kenapa dirinya harus terperangkap dalam situasi seperti ini? Dirinya dengan Sasuke di dalamnya? Kenapa ?

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Kenapa? Harusnya dia tahu kenapa. Harusnya..., tepi betulkah itu jawaban yang sebenarnya?

"Naru-chan... ayo, jangan malu-malu...", bisikan lembut di telinganya membuat dirinya gelagapan. Matanya segera melihat anggukan pelan nyonya Uchiha di dekatnya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu segera menghilang begitu melihat wajah , ingin sekali rasanya ia menjitak rambut bebek itu! Tapi tentu saja saat ini tidak mungkin dilakukan.

Menyadari kekesalannya dapat disalurkan dengan leluasa, Naruto mencoba dengan cara lain. Ketika ia memasukan cincin ke jari manis Sasuke, dia memajukan kaki kanannya selangkah hingga hak sepatunya yang cukup tinggi dan runcing, mendarat manis di atas kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis pelan dan langsung men death glare Naruto tanda tersenyum dengan wajah polos.

"Aduuuh , kasihan! Sakit ya?"

Sasuke semakin mendeath glare Naruto, tapi Naruto tak peduli.

Ditahannya rasa sakitnya itu sampai semua orang memberi mereka selamat dan meninggalkan berdua di ujung ruang tamu Naruto. Lalu...

"Terus saja kau injak! Yang punya lagi ke afrika kok!" bentaknya penuh amarah.

Naruto balas melotot." Kembalikan cincinku!" bentaknya tak memerdulikan sindiran Sasuke."Curang ! Cincinmu lebih besar dari punyaku! Padahal itu aku yang beli, tau gak sih kalau emas itu mahal?"

"Niiiiih ... aku gak butuh!" lalu dengan penuh semangat sasuke menarik cincin yang melekat dijarinya itu. Tapi ternyata cincin keparat itu tidak mau bergeser sedikit pun. Hati Sasuke semakin panas. "Huh! Cincin jelek! Pasti imitasi! Gak sanggup beli yang lebih besar ya?"

"Heeeh... kok cincinnya yang disalahin? Siapa suruh punya jari kayak jahe begitu!"

"Sirik kamu! Jariku lebih bagus dari jarimu yang seperti sedotan itu!" balas Sasuke sengit.

"Anak-anak... ayo makan dulu!" suara merdu yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka membuat Naruto yang sedang melotot marah berubah memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Ya, Kaasan..sebentar," jawab Naruto manis. "Makam yuk, Sas? Kamu pasti lapar kan?" lanjutnya lembut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tadinya begitu garang pun mendadak berubah sikap."Ya, Aku lapar. Kamu juga harus banyak makan loh Naruto. Biar tambah...tambah cantik"

Lalu ia tersenyum kearah ibunya. Matanya yang hitam legam itu memperhatikan dan menunggu sampai ibunya tersenumdan berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Setelah itu sifat aslinya muncul lagi...

"Ya..kamu harus banyak makan agar tidak seperti tengkorak jalan!" lanjutnya ketus.

Naruto membelalak marah. Dengan perasaan kesal ditendang kaki Sasuke. Dan tawanya segera tergores manis di wajahnya melihat Sasuke kesakitan.

XXX

Dengan sedikit gelisah naruto melirik jam tangan orangenya. Jam delapan lebih empat puluh menit. Semenit lagi Tsunade-sensei yang cantik dan seksi iyu akan muncuk dengan segudang rumus dan latihan-latihannya yang mematikan.

Duh, segannya. Yaaa.. dai harus segera minggat dari kelasyang kini sudah mulai gerah dan lari dari sindiran-sindiran tajam yang akan di perolehnya kalau ternyata ia memperoleh giliran untuk maju kedepan.

"Ke-kenapa kau terlihat gelisah, Naru-chan? " tiba-tiba Hinata,sahabat Naruto mencolek tungkainya,"a-apakah kamu sedang eemm..'i-itu'?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Jangan berpikiran jelek dulu donk,Hinata!' ucapnya jengkel sambil berdiri."Eh, nanti kalau Tsunade-sensei nanyain aku, bilang aja aku ada sakit perut dan ada di UKS ,ya."

Hinata menatap bingung. "Ka-kamu mau kemana naru-chan? Ma-mau bokos lagi? Sebentar lagikan Tsunade-sensei da-datang, nanti kamu papasn sama dia bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Lalu dengan sedikit bergaya, dilompatinya tembok yang menyatu dengan jendela kelas setinggi satu meter itu sambil melambai genit pada Hinata. _"Don't worry,dear! I'm too smart to do such a silly thing like that" _itulah untungnya kelas ada dilantai dasar.

Lalu dengan lankah ringan yang khas dia berjalan mengitari sekolah dan berhenti di depan kantin. Roti satu, donat dua, dua coklat batangan, jus rasa jeruk dan...ya ampun! Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akan jadi apa nanti jika semua bercampur diperutnya?

Hm, dia cuek saja untuk sementara penting sekarang mengobati rasa laparnya saja dulu.

Sambil mengamati anak kelas satu yang sedang berolahraga dilapangan, dikuyahnya pelan-pelan roti coklatnya sepotong demi sepotong. Dan pada saat saat potongan terakhir dilemparnya masuk kedalam mulut, tiba-tiba ia tersedak. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya.

'Oh, God! Setan mana pula yang telah mengiring lenggak-lenggok Tsunade –sensei kearahnya?'

Dengann perasaan gugup naruto memutar otaknya. Pura-pura sakit? Tapi bagaimana dengan belanjaannya? Disebunyikan dimana ini semua? Atau pura-pura gak kenal? Ah, sigalak itu pasti tau! Dia tak akan pernah melupakan gadis kecil bernama Naruto yang pernah dengan sengaja menaru permen karet dikursinya!

Bingung mencari alasan, Naruto memutuskan lari saja. Dikebutnya langkah tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. 'Kamu harus lari Naru, kalau kamu tidak mau di ceramahinseharian sama si galak itu!,' pikirnya.

Tikungan demi tikungan stu tikungan, dua tikugan, tga ti...Gubraaak! naruto melotot kaget dengan tubuh terduduk lemas dilantai. Dan laki-laki itu...laki-laki itu? Lho?

Dengan berang ia semakin memperlebar matanya. "Heh, Teme! Lhat-lihat dong kalau jalan! Matanya ditaruh dimana sih? Di dengkul 'kali ya?"

Laki-laki itu terpaku ketika dimaki, tapi sedetik kemudian mata berisrs hitamnya balas melotot."Kamu?"

"Ya, aku! Kenapa? Mau bertengkar lagi seperti kemarin? Hayo... aku gak takut!" Naruto menbentak sambil lompat berdiri. Setengah mati ditahannya rasa sakit dipinggangnya karena jatuh tadi.

"Dobe!" desis gemas Sasuke sambil ikut berdiri.

"Heh, jangan sembarang kalu bicara! Kamu tuh yang pantat bebek! Ngaca dong! Ngaca! Jangan hanya bisa menghina orang lain aja!"

"Dasar perempuan cerewet! Enak aja suruh orang ngaca! Ngaca aja sendiri! Biar sadar tuh muka gak lebih cakep dari monyet! Ih, kayak kecakepan aja!"

"Kamu yang kecakepan!" bentak Naruto sewot.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terseyum sinis,"memang aku cakep kok!"

Merasa salah bicara, Naruto meranggut kesal. "Enak aja! Nenekmu kuper!"

Seyum itu segera menghikang, " biar! Nenekmu _boxer_!"

Mendengar ledekan Sasuke yang semakin menggebu, Naruto semakin sewot. Dengan gagah ia mendekat. "Kamu kalau bicara hati-hati ya? Kamu pikir..."

"Naruto! Sasuke! Ada apa ini?"

Suara yang mengelegar marah membuat mereka bungkam. Wajah mereka berubah pucat. Kulit pucat Sasuke makin pucat saja. Tsunade-sensei tersenyum tipis,"Hinata bilang kamu sakit, Naruto. Betul?" tanya sinis dengan melihat tangan Naruto di balik pinggang nya mencoba menyembunyikan makanan. Naruto menelan ludah. 'nasiiiiiiib,' ratapnya dalam hati.

"Tadi kamu dicari Hayate-sensei, Sasuke," lanjut Tsunade-sensei mengalihkan pandangannya."Katanya kamu menghilang secara mendadak, betul?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke kaget.'Jadi.. Teme sialan ini juga kabur?'

"Hmm.. jadi kalian janjian ya sini? Ck...ck...ck...pasangan baru rupanya"

Naruto tersentak mendengar sindiran Tsunade-sensei. Pasangan? Enak saja! "Kami tidak janjian Sensei!" protesnya melotot marah "Saya tidak memerintahkan kamu bicara, Naruto. Kamu berdua! Ikut saya ke kantor!"

Naruto melangkah dengan lesu sedang Sasuke berjalan tegap dan dengan wajah stoicnya mengikuti sang Sensei keruangan guru. Naruto mengeluh baik ia mati saja daripada harus diceramahi panjang-lebar bersama Teme satu ini...

Bel istirahat berdering nyaring. Hinata keluar dengan langkah ringan. Dan begitu dilihatnya naruto melangkah dengan lesu menuju kantor guru, dia berlari mendekat. "Ka-kamu kenapa, Naru-chan?" tanyanya. Naruto menoleh dengan tak bergairah ,"biasa.." Hinata melihat Sasuke takut-takut "si-siapa dia?"

"Musuh besar ku!" jawab Naruto mendadak ketus."Namanya Sasukecapantatbebek!"

"Siapa yang 'kecap pantat bebek?" desisnya dengan nada marah .

"kamu!"

"Heh, mentang-mentang muka mu seperti rubah, bukan berati kamu bisa seenaknya cari pengikut begitu, ya!"

"Aku? Rubah? Enak saja!"

"Memang enak!"

"Heh, brengsek! Kamu yang bebek!"

"Kamu tahi mengapung!" Sasuke menghina rambut pirang Naruto.

"Ka..."

"Ya ampuuuuun...! Apa-apaan ini!" bentak Tsunade-sensei melerai. "kalau mau bertengkar didalam, jangan bikin ribut disini!"

Dengan perasaan sebal naruto menatap bola mata Sasuke. Sasuke tak mau kalah. Mata mereka terus beradu sampai Naruto tak sanggup menahan amarahnya. "Jelek kamu!"

"Kamu yang jelek!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

**TBC..**

Segini dulu okeh! Kapan-kapan dilanjut kalau fujo ada kainginan buat ngetik!* dihajar reader*

Err.. anu, apa ada yang menunggu lanjutan 'FATE'? kalau emang ada*kePD-an* Gomennasaaaaaiii fujo bingung sendiri mau digimanain tuh cerita! Sebenarnya da di ketik sih lanjutan ficnya, tinggal publish aja tapi fujo kurang sreg sama lanjutanya lagipula pendek banget Cuma 800 kata! Jadi mungkin mau di remake kalau ada inspirasi*plak*

Selain itu...anu ada yang mau ngasih tau fujo cara ngepublish fic multichapter? Biar di jadiin satu gitu. Fujo gaptek banget nih*muka merah padam* tolong ajarin fujo doooong!

Review selalu ditunggu untuk memberi semangat fujo biar mau ngetik, kalau mau kasih flame silakan tapi yang berhubungan dengan typo, karakterisasi dan sebagainya tentang cara penulisan. Kalau ada yang menghina tentang pair gak akan dipeduliin! Anda sudah diperingatkan di awal!

Wokeeeeeh mind R&R please?


End file.
